The Blood Series: Bloodshed
by Brutishjohn
Summary: Not all stories are the same. Not all heroes survive the battle. In this original piece, watch the beginning of Equestria's end when an old foe of Celestia and Luna returns for vengeance. He intentions are unknown, but Celestia knows it isn't friendship. What will become of the Mane 6? Read an find out. (Part 1 of 5 in the Blood Series)


Bloodshed

Written by Brutishjohn, Mr. Panda, and Peraxus Entertainment

WARNING!

The following story contains blood, gore, psycho atmosphere, language and other dark elements which can be disturbing to some viewers/readers. Viewer/reader discretion is advised.

During the early morning hours of Equestria, one might catch Rainbow Dash, the dare-devilish pegasus mare, sleeping on a cloud, after a late night of clearing the sky and training future Wonderbolts. What one couldn't see was the dream she was having. She, as usual, had her dream about defeating the entire changeling army single-hooved. This way and that, she took down the former menace. Once the area was clear, she found herself unnaturally alone in the dream. She started looking around for somepony…. anypony.

She finally gave up and started wishing for the dream to be over. After what seemed like hours, she finally heard a male voice call out her name. "Why hello, Rainbow Dash." the voice said in a calm, seductive tone. Dash turned her head to where the voice came from, but saw nothing. "You seem scared." the voice called again. Rainbow, now annoyed, shouted, "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Silence reigned. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" The voice gave no answer. Dash whipped out her wings and flew towards the direction she heard the voice come from the first time.

After what seemed like hours, Dash finally landed on the ground to catch her breath and sooth her wings. The voice came back. "What a shame. I thought the one and only Rainbow Dash could at least figure out that she is in a dream and that she can summon me at her own pleasure." the voice announced, mocking her. Dash, confused, indecisively thought of whatever was toying with her and brought him forth. She fell over in a daze from exhaustion. A lone figure stood before her. She could not make out his appearance, save for that the entire left side of his body was crimson red.

She woke up with a shock, like somepony just dumped a bucket of water on her. Rainbow had not realized until she looked around the area that what she had experienced was a dream. She also found herself out of breath. She jumped off of the cloud and headed toward her home for breakfast. She was stopped short by a letter that appeared out of nowhere. It opened up to her and read:

Dear Rainbow Dash,

Meet me with your friends at Canterlot in the next hour. Luna and I have something very important to talk to you about. This is of the utmost importance.

From,

Celestia

Rainbow was still in a daze but still could read the letter. She flew off faster than she imagined to her friends in Ponyville.

Less than thirty minutes later, the Mane Six were sitting outside the front door of Celestia's throne room. Two guards opened the door to the six. The looks on their faces disturbed Twilight. As the six entered the throne room, a look of petrified fear was bestowed upon Celestia's face. This greatly concerned Twilight, as not only was this fear on Celestia's face, but it was on Luna's face as well. Silence filled the throne room, until Luna spoke up. "I hope you all have been feeling well." She said in a soft tone. "We have." Choked Fluttershy. "Do you know why we have called you here, my little ponies?" Celestia started. "Is it….." Rainbow started, but was soon interrupted by Luna. "Yes" "What was that thing in my dream Luna?" asked Rainbow. "This creature that Rainbow saw was no ordinary nightmare. This is what was known as a 'Creepypasta', an ancient form of the nightmare. This nightmare has existed long before Luna or I were born. Creepypastas terrorized Equestria for many years until ponies learned to not fear them anymore. But they are very shifty creatures. They soon entered pony's dreams, leaving them scarred so badly that the ponies themselves feared going to sleep. That is where Luna and I came in." Celestia was no longer in her terrified state.

Luna followed up, "When we heard about the Creepypastas, we had no other choice but to destroy them. Only one survived." "His name is Bloodshed. His lethality matches only his cleverness." Celestia finished. The Mane Six bore a look of horror in their eyes. "You mean that this 'Creepypasta' is able to enter dreams to have us fear it?" croaked Twilight. "Well, it is a bit more than that Twilight." Celestia responded. "Bloodshed has specific needs. He will not stop until those demands are met." Fluttershy stuttered, "An...and just…. just what are those de...demands?"

With the end of that sentence, Luna fell over. Everypony jumped and ran over to investigate. Celestia shouted, "GET BACK!! DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Just as those words were uttered, Luna rose in a sickly manner.

Without any warning, Luna screamed! The others jumped back in terror. Then Luna fell over again, landing onto the left side of her body. What struck the ponies was not the fact that she fell over again, but the fact that she was melted into the floor.

Her eyes no longer showed any form of life. What was left of Luna? She rose again. Her entire left side was a crimson red. Rainbow cowered behind Celestia. Luna spoke in a voice that was all too familiar to Rainbow. " Well, well, well.. Look what I have here." Soon, the entire throne room was encased in darkness. "Why hello Celestia. Long time, no see." Luna stared directly at Celestia with her blue right eye, and a red left eye. Celestia cried, "Let go of my sister you FIEND!!!"

"No."

The entire room was then encased in darkness.

Twilight was startled awake by a crack of thunder. She was in bed. It was too dark to see where she actually was. The only clues she received was the smell of oakwood trees and books. She was… in her old library? This didn't make any sense. This place was destroyed by Tirek last year! How is it still here?

"Wait…. WHERE'S BLOODSHED?" This thought screamed in Twilight's head. She got up and started to feel for a candlestick. To no avail, she used her horn for a lightsource. She found her way downstairs to leave the tree, but the front door was gone. She looked around. There were no windows. She tried to teleport out, but found herself still inside the tree.

Then she heard crying coming from a nearby room. As she headed towards the room, the crying was soon stopped short. Twilight creaked open the door to look inside. She was horrified. She found her own mother, neck slitted, bleeding and broken on the floor. Twilight puked. She turned around to run out of the room, but the door had disappeared. What was in place of the door was a message written in blood: "YOU LEFT HER NO CHOICE!" Twilight stumbled back. She was disoriented and could not find her way around the room. She slipped on the blood on the floor. A dark figure stood over Twilight. She could only make out one distinct characteristic of the pony: his voice. "Dad?" Twilight uttered in a daze. The figure brought up a knife to his neck and slit his throat. Blood spilled all over Twilight.

Twilight brought herself back up to look at the carnage. There was no doubt. Her own father killed himself. She looked back at the wall where the message was, but this time it said: "YOU LET US DOWN!" Her left eye made a small twitch. She could not believe her own eyes. "This had to be a nightmare! IT JUST HAS TO BE!" Twilight screamed as she ran to the wall to break it down.

She was successful. She found herself back in the main room of the library. Something was off though. She could hear more screaming coming from a room upstairs. She ran up to investigate what happened. She cracked the door open and threw up again. The sight was too much for her. In the matter of a second, she saw what had happened. Her brother, with Cadence and Flurry Heart, were bleeding on the floor. Next to Flurry Heart was Owlowiscious. Her neck was snapped. Spike was laying on his bed on the floor. All of his scales were removed. He was not moving.

Twilight's psyche broke. She curled up into a ball and rolled around on the floor. A dark figure stood over Twilight. He grinned maliciously. "Your time is up Twilight." Bloodshed announced to the broken alicorn in a calm voice.

Pinkie Pie huddled herself into a corner, too afraid to turn around to look at her surroundings. "Where… where am I?" she uttered under her breath. For a few minutes, Pinkie continued to stare into the wall. The only thing that brought her out of her trance was the smell of sweets and pastries.

"Is this…." Pinkie started. She brought herself up onto her hooves and looked around, recognizing that she was in her room in Sugar Cube Corner. "No… it can't be. How…" she said in confusion. Just moments ago, she was running for her life as Luna was killed by what Celestia described as Bloodshed. She remembered hiding herself in a closet to survive. Now she was in Sugar Cube Corner. "Maybe… maybe it was all just a bad dream. Heh heh." she chuckled to keep herself calm.

"Hello?" Pinkie called out. "Is anypony here?" There was no response. "HEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOO?!" she cried again. No answer. "Mr. Cake?" Pinkie quietly spoke while going downstairs to see where everypony was. "Mrs. Cake?" When Pinkie got to the bottom of the stairs, the smell of sugar and bread was replaced by a very unhealthy smell.

"Kids?" Pinkie whimpered, hoping that whatever she was smelling was not what it actually was. She entered the restroom. "Gummy….." Pinkie sobbed. To her horror, she found her pet alligator in pieces on the floor. Pinkie regurgitated and slipped on the floor in her own vomit. Not wasting any time, Pinkie Pie ran out of the restroom and into the Cake's room.

Pinkie was relieved that the babies were in bed, unaware of the nightmare downstairs. She had to get them out of the building to someplace safe. She barely got the sheets off when she noticed the blood stains covering the wall. The babies were mangled and were all over the bed. "Oh sweet Celestia!" Pinkie cried in tears.

"Where… where are the Cakes?" she said as she spun around to leave the room. Pinkie went to the front door to call for help, only to find that the door has disappeared. Where the door was supposed to be were the remains of Mr. and Mrs. Cake, nailed to the wall with their guts cut open and organs spilling out. Pinkie started to back up.

The next thing she knew, she was in a basement of some sort. In front of her was a cart full of medical instruments meant to be used for operations and cutting open bodies. Needles, bone cutters, hooks, scissors, clamps, and scalpels were all arranged, looking as though they were used recently.

Next to the cart was a table that looked as though it was meant for surgical operations. There was one problem. Rainbow Dash was strapped onto the table, her skin intact only in patches. Her chest was torn open with her vital organs removed. Dash also had a smell of burnt flesh coming from her. Pinkie was just about to vomit again until she felt a syringe enter her body and inject a fluid into her bloodstream. Pinkie felt faint and passed out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screams echoed through the cloud palace of Rainbow Dash's home, the filly startled wide awake in a cold sweat, terror surging through her veins. Not very often does Dash get a nightmare so bad that it causes her to sweat in her sleep. Nonetheless, she was concerned. Just moments ago, she was with her friends in Canterlot talking to Celestia and...LUNA! "WHERE IS LUNA?" Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs. It took time for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Before long, Dash found out that she was in her bedroom. "Wait..." Dash uttered under her breath. "Was all of that just a bad dream?" She had no way of knowing.

She rushed herself out of bed. She rested her hooves on the floor. Instead of her cloud floor, she felt a warm liquid run past the bottom of her hooves. A chill ran down her spine. She dared not look down at what she stepped into.

Before she could react, a loud moan could be heard from behind her bed. She raised herself into the air to get a better view. She checked behind the bed, only to find a blood smear that led under the bed. She placed herself back onto the floor and ducked her head to investigate what was under the cloud bed.

A turtle's shell, with a large puddle of blood around it, was all that Rainbow could see. This was not right. "T..T..Tank?" Dash stuttered, nearly in tears. She pulled her head from under the cloud furniture and darted for the door. Dash pulled the door hinges right out of their sockets. She did not care. She had to get out and find help. Moving at a speed even the fastest pegasus himself could not achieve, Dash scrambled to her front door. Just as she was about to break through that as well, a faint whimper came to her ears. She froze in the air, turning her ear in the direction of the sound.

It was coming from outside. Rainbow decided that, at the very least, she could try to save someone before an unspeakable horror consumed them both.

After Rainbow got out the door, she devoted her open senses to finding whoever was in trouble. Soon, Rainbow locked on to the sound. She darted to the factory where the rainbows are created. The factory itself seemed a bit old and weary, as if it had not run for centuries. With great effort, Dash managed to get the entrance open. "HELLO! IS ANYPONY IN HERE?" Dash shouted as loud as she could. The whimpering could be heard coming from the end of a corridor that led to the heart of the factory.

Turning this way and that, Dash shot through the tight hallways and down old stairwells. "Why is this place so much larger than normal. I don't remember the factory going this far down." Rainbow thought to herself. There was no time to worry about the extent of the factory. All that mattered was that she found the pony in trouble.

Reaching an elevator, Rainbow stopped short and examined her surroundings. The walls were made from dark storm clouds. The smell of rust filled the air. The elevator seemed damaged, but it would have to do.

As Dash went down, the sound of multiple voices could be heard at the bottom of the elevator shaft. The box stopped. When the doors opened, Dash was met with ponies in suits that covered their faces and bodies.

The ponies stared at her intently, as if waiting for a reaction to come from her. One of them spoke up.

"Hello boss. What took you so long?"

"Boss?" Dash responded.

"Madam, are you feeling alright?" Another suited pony said.

"I… I'm not your boss."

"Don't you remember where you work Rainbow?" said another.

Dash soon brought herself high up and flew over the ponies, continuing her quest for the whimpering pony. Her travel came to an end when Dash found herself in a large room with a rusty machine in the middle. Pipes could be seen spewing out of the machine leading to large vats that held bright colors of all sort. Reds, greens, blues and the other colors were in separate vats. They were the rainbows that the factory produced. What stumped Dash was the fact that the only way the rainbows could be stored in the vats was through the pipes that came from the machine.

Rainbow Dash finally found who the whimpering pony was.

Just over the machine, tied in chains, was Scootaloo. She was no longer whimpering. From the looks of it, Scootaloo's rib cage had been ripped by the chains that held her. Dash could not believe her eyes. "Scoots…" Dash sobbed. With that, the lifeless corpse of Dash's best friend was released and plummeted into the machine. The mechanical gears started up. Dash then figured out that the machine wasn't rusty. It was blood.

Once the machine powered down, two colors transversed through the pipes. One with orange, the other with purple.

"No…"

Dash was on the verge of passing out when a blunt object hit her on the back of the head.

Rarity was huddled in a corner. Dresses of all sorts covered the room. Fabrics lain on sewing machines. Naked mannequins were covered in blood. Smiling faces with blood tears expressed themselves on the walls. Rarity herself was a mess.

Her mane was made of wires that stuck up at impossible angles. Her coat was in patches. A small stream of blood ran down her face from the impact of landing on the floor. Her hooves were scarred and showed clear signs of recent use. All the events that led up to this moment ran through Rarity's mind.

Bloodshed made it clear that he would make Rarity's life a living hell. First, the cat. Opalescence was found hiding behind a small drawer when Rarity appeared in her bedroom. The Boutique itself was still intact. Rarity found her bearings and looked around. She was no longer at Canterlot. "Strange," Rarity uttered, breaking the silence inside the shop. "I swore I was just at Canterlot a second ago."

Opal, still behind the drawer, hissed at Rarity as if she was an intruder. "Oh Opal! It's just me! There is no reason to be upset." Rarity stuck her hoof out to Opal to pick her up, only to have Opal scratch her. "OW!" whined Rarity. "That really hurt. What has gotten you so upset Opalescence?"

There was no warning. Soon, the boutique was encased in darkness. "Who turned out the lights?" Rarity shouted blindly. "Sweetie Belle? Is that you?" There was no answer.

The sound of a cat meowing was heard from behind Rarity. As Rarity turned around, the darkness fled. Rarity was in shock at the sight before her. Opalescence was dead, her heart ripped out and the body bleeding all over the floor. "OPAL!" Rarity shrieked. "WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?!"

"I think you know the answer to that, DAUGHTER." A sweet female voice said behind Rarity.

Rarity flipped around to meet the eyes of her father and mother. However, they had no eyes. "You had every opportunity to do what was right. And now… well… you did it." Her father croaked through a blood soaked mouth. "Yes. You make us very proud. But there is still one more." Her mother followed. Rarity showed a look of horror on her face. "Wha… what did I do exactly?" Rarity stuttered. "Why, you got rid of that pesky cat." The mother responded.

"And us." The father added.

"But the last one is your sister."

Rarity could not believe her ears. How could she… "Wait. BLOODSHED! That fiend! He is behind this ISN'T HE?!" Rarity yelled at the figures. The grins left the parent's faces and were replaced by concerned frowns. "She is a smart one, ain't she?" The figure of Rarity's mother said in Bloodshed's voice. "Yes she is." Replied the father figure with the same voice.

The two figures fell to the ground, lifeless. A blood curdling scream came from downstairs. Rarity ran to the main entrance of the boutique, turned, and ran into her showroom. Blood smears led the way to the center of the stage. Laid out like a piece of clothing was the white coat of a pony. A small shield with a star and a music note in the center was the only clue Rarity received about whose coat it was.

"Sweetie Belle?" sobbed Rarity. Rarity could not take it anymore. She made a break for the front door. The door was gone. Acting quickly, Rarity darted upstairs and locked the door behind her. She dared not look upon the horror that would consume her.

With all of this in Rarity's mind, Bloodshed approached her with a malicious grin. "Soon deary, the suffering will stop."

Buzzing. That is all that Applejack could hear. She reached out for a lantern. There was none. "Hello?" Applejack cried out into the darkness. There was no answer. "Anypony in here?" Again, no answer. Applejack took a few steps forward, hoping she would bump into something familiar. She was stopped short by a wooden support beam.

Instead of holding a roof up, the beam was on the floor. "Hold up a second…" Applejack suddenly realized where she was. "Am I on the farm?" Applejack stuttered. This made no sense to Applejack. She was literally at Canterlot a few moments ago. Applejack said in a puzzled tone, "This does not make any sense. What in tarnation just happened."

Her blood went cold. A warm liquid dropped onto her back. She was about to investigate, when another drop fell on her forehead. Instead, she looked up and found something. She hoped it was all a lie. Her eyes met a horrible figure nailed to the ceiling. The only things Applejack could recognize were the heads and limbs of her family. They were sewn together like something from a horror movie. Her brother's head was attached to Apple Bloom's shoulder. The legs were all scrambled up and on different bodies. The eyes were pulled out from their sockets. Entrails of organs emerged from the skins. Bones stuck out at odd angles. The cutie marks were cut out with a knife, which was laying on the floor in front of Applejack. The blood was still wet.

"No…" Applejack uttered in pain. "No…" Applejack felt like she was falling into a bottomless well. But instead of cold water breaking her fall, a hot fire engulfed her. The barn, which was rebuilt a few years back, was in pieces again. A sobbing Applejack was taken up by a dark figure like wind taking up a leaf, never to be seen again.

Fluttershy was whimpering. She was too afraid to realize that she was in her cottage. Within an hour, the poor pegasus turned to see that she was alone in the small home. Not a single sound could be heard in the empty space except for Fluttershy's whimpering.

"Angel?... Wher- where are you?" Fluttershy stuttered. The pony was in a cold sweat and her heart started to race. Panic settled in. She needed to get out. A small creak of the floorboard, caused by the step of a hoof from the frightened pegasus, caused the filly to jump five feet into the air and dashed to the front door. "EEEK!" cried the petrified pegasus pony, after realizing that the front door would not budge. "No. No no no no NO NO NO NO!"

-BANG!-

A loud noise came from the kitchen. Several dishes and silverware scattered across the floor. Fluttershy would have investigated, if it were not for the idea that somepony inside her house had caused such a ruckus. "Discord? Is that you? This isn't funny." Fluttershy uttered. The silence made the timid pony terrified.

"Nope. Guess again." The voice was joyful, almost as if the creature behind the voice was playing with Fluttershy. Fluttershy backed herself into a corner. There was nowhere for her to run. She looked to the window. It would have to do.

Fluttershy opened her wings and flew to the open window, only to be cut off by a sight from outside that made her want to hurl. Just outside the open window was a pile of burnt corpses. The bodies consisted of a multitude of animals. Birds, rabbits, snakes, mice, rats, squirrels, chipmunks, and a large crispy corpse of a bear sent Fluttershy to her bedroom.

"Muahahahaha!" The unknown voice came back with a deep laugh that sent a large shiver down Fluttershy's spine.

"Why so scared, little filly? I just want to play!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY YOUR GAMES!" The filly responded.

"Come on now. You are being so rude right now! You invited me and all the guests here and you won't even show yourself?" The voice seemed to be circling around the room. Fluttershy was in full panic mode. She broke for the front door, but was halted by a pony-shaped figure that stood in her way. The figure fell to the ground as Fluttershy backed away. Crimson red liquid found its way out of the figure. Fluttershy, curiosity having control over her, leaned in to see who the pony was. It was Applejack. Fluttershy fell backwards in horror. She had not realized until a knife fell from under her wing that Applejack had been stabbed. "Apple… Applejack?" The alarmed aviator pony wheezed through sobs.

"One down, five to go." The mysterious voice returned.

Fluttershy flew out the bedroom door and ran into another dark pony-shaped figure. This time, the pony had what appeared to be a poofed up mane. "Pinkie Pie?" Wheezed the petrified pegasus pony.

The dark voice returned with a single phrase: "PULL THE LEVER!" Then, a spotlight was on Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. A noose appeared around Pinkie Pie's neck. Next to Fluttershy was a lever that was obviously made to release the trap door underneath the pink party pony.

-SNAP!-

Fluttershy tried to make her way to Pinkie, but instead of forward, the pegasus went right and bumped into the lever. The trapdoor gave way to the action and the pink pony went down. The last sound that came from Pinkie's body was the snap of the neck.

"No No PINKIE NO!" Fluttershy cried out in horror. Tears streamed down her face as she looked around, recognizing the pattern and waiting for the voice to speak up.

"Well now. That was unexpected. Two down, four to go."

Fluttershy checked every corner and crevice for traps and surprises. She already lost four friends. After Applejack and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy found Rarity in a closet with her insides being eaten by numerous carnivorous bugs. Twilight Sparkle was in the oven being fried to death. Each time she found them, the voice would remind her how many were gone and how many were left.

Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be found. Fluttershy looked the entire cottage over three times before she sat herself onto her green couch and waited for the voice to say something. Discord would never do something this evil to her, or anypony for that matter. Sure he had a history with corrupting a pony's mind, but this was low even for him.

"Mysterious voice? Are you there?" Fluttershy said, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes?" The voice responded with a joking tone.

"Where is Rainbow Dash?"

"She is here."

"Where?"

"Here is a hint: She is VERY close to you."

Fluttershy took this hint and thought carefully about it. She looked under the couch before. And she checked behind the nearby bookshelves. It did not make sense to her.

"Just tell me where she is and end this nightmare already."

-LAUGHTER-

"What is so funny mister?" Fluttershy asked in confusion. The voice kept laughing as if that was the greatest joke ever made. The laughter finally ended when the voice said, "She is inside you."

Fluttershy looked puzzled. She stood up and was about to speak when she doubled over and threw up. To her horror, Fluttershy had a piece of string in her mouth. She tugged on it, finding out she needed to use more force to remove it.

She started to pull it out, but stopped when she noticed the color of the string. It had a rainbow pattern to it. She kept pulling. Eventually, the string was as long as five feet. The color of the string then changed to a cyan blue. The string was like this for about 25 feet when it then changed to a red, moist twine. Fluttershy was terrified, but she still kept pulling the twine out. The string's color and texture changed from time to time. Sometimes it would resemble the liver, then the lungs, then the heart, stomach, small intestine, large intestine, and many other soft body organ tissues.

Fluttershy was crying as there was over two-hundred yards of the weird thread. The cord then turned into nerves. After fifty feet of the nerve string, Fluttershy could feel a wet piece of soft nerve tissue that was on the strand like a necklace. More and more of these pieces were found on the string and were soon recognized as brain pieces. Fluttershy was on the floor when she pulled the last of the string from her mouth. The end of the cord was made up of optical nerves and two dangling eyeballs. Both eyes had pink irides.

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy whispered to herself. She hoped it wasn't true. She passed out from exhaustion and landed head-first into the couch.

Twilight woke up when a harsh wind ran across her purple coat. She yawned, then noticed that she was no longer in The Golden Oaks Library anymore. She brought herself up and looked around. She was in a small cave. To her left was Fluttershy, quietly whimpering in a corner of the cave. "Fluttershy? Wha… what happened?" Twilight asked. The disturbed pegasus failed to answer. The only response the alicorn received was a cold wind flow through her mane.

"Where are we?" Twilight spoke, turning towards where the wind came from. After turning to the left with the small cave came a familiar voice.

"Twilight?" a sharp, strict voice said.

"TWILIGHT!!" came three more familiar voices in excitement.

"Girls?" Twilight asked in confusion. "Twilight, darling!" Rarity's voice carried over. Twilight finally saw where she actually was. "TWILIGHT! You need to help us find a way out of these cells!" Applejack's voice followed. "Yeah. That meanie pegasus put us in cells!" Pinkie Pie's voice could not be mistaken. "Yeah! That Bloodshed creature put me with Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash's voice rang again. "And he put me in here with Rarity!" Applejack said. Twilight cleared her throat. "Fluttershy is with me." "He got Fluttershy too!" Dash growled.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here Twi?" Applejack asked in a trembling voice. Twilight concentrated and lightened up her horn to teleport, but no energy could be summoned. "My magic doesn't work in here. Can we break the bars?" Twilight responded. "No. We tried for hours, but these metal bars are more sturdy than a single clip in the underside of a plate." Applejack replied.

The conversation between the Mane 6 continued on for a good hour or so until a loud "SLAM" came from the outside of the cells. The echo of the slam indicated Twilight that they were all in a much larger cave. Everypony, including Fluttershy, walked up to the bars to see what had caused the sudden interruption. The ponies all gasped when a figure, with one side of his body blue, the other side red, was seen walking out of a small building that was inside the large cave. Bloodshed took a deep breath in through his nostrils, then exhaled through his mouth. His head then turned towards the cells. A demonic grin grew on his face.

Bloodshed made his way across the cave, pass the large machine that showed clear signs of rusting and decay, and stopped in front of the cells.

He cleared his throat. "Welcome! Welcome! It is a great honor for me to present to you, the Mane 6, my cave! I patiently waited for all of you to collect your bearings. Now…" Bloodshed stopped and stared into everypony's eyes to make sure he had their undivided attention. "I know y'all got questions, but unfortunately there is no time for that. What there is time for is a short summary of my past."

Clearing his throat again, Bloodshed summoned a screen. The screen was similar to the screen that Twilight used to explain how Fluttershy was turned into Flutterbat about a year ago.

"It all started a long time ago. Back when the princesses did not have rule over Equestria. There were two special beings in the world. Those who brought happiness to the land, and those who took it. If it was not obvious, I am, or was, one of those who took happiness. Now you maybe wondering, 'Who created you?' or 'Why did you exist?' or 'Why did you do these horrible acts?' Well I can answer those questions with one answer: I DON'T KNOW!" Bloodshed shouted. The echo rang for about a minute.

"Now that that is out of the way, I shall continue. I entered the world not knowing what I wanted. I wandered around, looking for somepony to talk to. I then feel a cold wind coming from my left. I didn't know at the time what drove me to find the source, but I was about to find out. I come up to this cave, and inside were creatures of all shapes and sizes. I'll spare you the details of their appearances. When I got onto the flat floor, they all turned towards me and smiled. One of them shouted, 'We got a newcomer!' I was confused, but nonetheless interested in what the society was. Here and there I got a 'Welcome!' and a 'Congrats!' I was then led by a pony who was none other than… King Sombra!"

The six mares flinched in horror.

"He showed me my purpose in life. My purpose is to control all of the blood of every single pony in Equestria. Sounded easy enough, but I had no idea how to use my powers. Within a few years, I learned from Sombra how to control the blood of ponies and use their blood to control their every action. How do you think I am keeping you ponies from escaping?"

With the end of that sentence, Twilight froze. She had not realized until then that she could still feel her magic inside her, but was not able to use it herself. "That's why —" "That is the reason why you can't use your magic in here." Bloodshed cut Twilight off.

"Now back to the story. It had been about, what, ten years after I had left Sombra to follow my own path when I heard about the victory of the princesses against the corrupt Crystal Empire. My senses told me that Sombra had left this plane and would not return for quite some time. I didn't let it bother me that much. He had what was coming to him. What really caught me off guard was when Discord was defeated by the princesses as well. Right then and there I knew what I had to do. The gears in my head started to turn and my plan was made fool proof."

Bloodshed started to pace in front of the cells. The screen all the while showed the images of Bloodshed in his youth and all that he explained with simple details. "I learned what gave the princesses the power to stop those who took happiness. The elements of harmony. Those six stones had a power that not even I could compete against. BUT!" Bloodshed paused for dramatic effect. "Who said that I was a bad guy to the princesses. No one from the land knew about me and my abilities. So with that I decided to make myself acquainted with the new princesses.

I found where they lived. A castle in the forest, which almost everypony knew the location of. I let myself in and introduced myself to the royals. They seemed kind enough, but Luna made it WAY too obvious that she did not like me. Celestia, on the other hoof, was a bit overjoyed by my presence. I finally made it to the point where they even showed me where they kept the elements. But, my patience back then was my downfall, and Luna caught me trying to steal the elements and fly off. I was pinned down onto the ground before I could even let my wings stretch. Cel came in, took the elements, and used them on me. Next thing I knew, I was in a dark space. No ponies, no sounds, nothing."

Bloodshed stopped pacing. His back was to the cells, where the Mane 6 could be seen with faces that could have been mistaken for pity. Bloodshed started again, "I walked around to see if I could find something familiar, but there was nothing. After what felt like hours, a group of strange bubbles formed in the dark. Inside the bubbles were very interesting sights. I soon found out that I was not dead, but that I was in the dream plane. The gears got back to work. I went into a filly's dream, where the small pony was in a treehouse with all of her friends. I thought about what Sombra would do, and just like that, Sombra appeared in front of me. He turned to me, revealing a nasty grin that I was all too familiar with. I then thought up Discord and a few others that were lost to the elements."

Bloodshed sounded as if he was going to start choking, but he regained his stature by continuing, "We were unstoppable. From one dream to the next, we pillaged, plundered, tortured, and corrupted. We had it all, until Luna came in and ruined it! She got rid of my reanimated colleagues and was about to finish me off. I made sure that I would not end up being killed. I then made it look like I blew myself up. It managed to convince Luna to leave. Just before she exited the dream, a single drop of my blood jumped onto her and has been a part of her since then. The reason why I could not return was because Luna got herself banished onto the moon for a thousand years, delaying my ability to enter dreams and return to my plans!"

Bloodshed stood up, which made the screen that had been showing detailed images of what he had be describing, disappear. "I had been waiting for TOO LONG for my opportunity to arrive. And it is all thanks to you, Rainbow Dash!" Bloodshed pointed a hoof at Rainbow Dash, who went into shock at the realization. "Thanks to you and your constant sleeping, my power to enter dreams and enter the real world came back. Thanks to you, Equestria will now fall!" Bloodshed had the widest grin on his face. In a sarcastic manner, Bloodshed finished his story with, "Remember kids! Always get at least 8 hours of sleep at night so that the day monsters don't come after you!"

"What… what are the day monsters?" Pinkie squeaked. "The creepypastas of course!" The Mane 6 were all horrified by the fact that Bloodshed had been able to return after a thousand years. "Soon, my little ponies, hehehehehehe… they will return again. And THIS TIME… there will be nothing that Celestia or dear Luna can do. With all of you being the elements themselves. If y'all go, the elements go. So play nice and be patient, because the true nightmares have yet to make themselves seen to the world." The mares started to scream and panic inside the cells. Twilight was still frozen in her place. Fluttershy was the most terrified. She screamed so loud, the cave would have collapsed if it were not held up by numerous support beams.

Bloodshed made his way to his office, muttering under his breath, "Soon the creepypastas will no longer be dreams. Soon, we will be real, and not a single damn pony or group of damned ponies will stop this from becoming a reality."

Bloodshed moaned. The echo would have travelled in his usually quiet office, if it were not for the endless crying and yelping coming from the light-yellow pegasus known as Fluttershy. For 3 days straight, that pony whined, cried, shouted, and even cursed without a break. Even Rarity knew when to stop when there was no hope. It was getting on his nerves. He had to do something.

He walked up to the window which gave him a complete overview of the cave. There was nothing he could not see in here. Opposite to his office were the three holding cells that were dug into the rocks, holding two ponies in each. To his right was the stairway to the outside. On the ground to the left was the machine. Bloodshed got an idea.

He made his way across the cave to the cells. As he walked up to the middle cell, the sounds coming from Fluttershy stopped. "YOU MONSTER!" Twilight shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS??!!"

Bloodshed gave no response to the outburst that came from Twilight. His focus was on Fluttershy. He made his move.

In a flash, the cell door open, catching both ponies by surprise. A gust of wind ran through the cell. Twilight was too dazed to realize that Fluttershy was removed. As soon as the wind came, it left. Twilight brought herself up, trying to comprehend what had happened. Bloodshed closed the cell door, Fluttershy in his magical grasp.

The other ponies started shouting at Bloodshed, demanding that he let her go. He made his way towards the machine. Fluttershy, with all her might, tried to escape the magical field that held her. She tried to no avail. Fluttershy started to cry, but she then realized how tired and exhausted she actually was. She couldn't cry. Not one tear.

Bloodshed stopped short in front of the main table that lay before the machine. He rose Fluttershy into the air, then lowered her down onto the table. Fluttershy was still determined to not let what Bloodshed had planned for her happen. Annoyed, Bloodshed knocked her out.

Fluttershy woke up on the table, her forelegs and hindlegs strapped, preventing her escape. A large glass field surrounded the table, leaving an opening from above. Bloodshed was flying above her, making adjustments to the machine. He turned wheels, flipped switches, and made mandatory checks on the machine to "get it ready for the experiment." "Experiment? Wha… what experiment?" Twilight asked. "Why, the ability of this machine working on a pony of course!" Bloodshed said in excitement.

Fluttershy's heart began to race. No matter how hard she tried, she could not break the straps holding her down. "Shall we get started?" Bloodshed asked in a menacing tone.

Bloodshed flew back to his office and went behind his desk. He pushed a button, which then made a console appear in front of the window. The console had all sorts of buttons, levers, switches, needle measurements and other controls. At the end of the console was a large blue button with white text that said in all caps: "OPERATE."

Next to the button was a microphone with a red lightbulb. It turned on. Bloodshed tapped the microphone to test it. After having confirmed that the microphone worked with an echo that ran throughout the cave, Bloodshed began talking, "Welcome to the 'Fluttershy to Flutterblood' experiment! I hope all y'all are comfy, because we are about to begin!" When the very last echo in the cave faded, Bloodshed pushed the blue button.

The machine powered on with a series of clicks and clanks. Steam hissed from pipes and valves started to open. A large metal, robotic arm appeared over Fluttershy's enclosed space and began to extend itself, revealing many tools at the end. The tools consisted of saws, syringes, and operating tongs. Fluttershy wanted to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth.

The arm finally lowered itself down into the operating area, where a pinned Fluttershy stared intently. What was it going to do? Fluttershy could not figure out the answer until the arm stopped. A laser began to run down the middle of Fluttershy's body, starting from the first hair of her mane, between her eyes, the middle of her throat, her chest, and finally between her hind legs.

The laser was replaced with a large syringe that injected a fluid into Fluttershy's bloodstream. Bloodshed spoke up. "What is now entering Fluttershy's blood is a compound of my own design. My blood. This blood will keep her alive until I wish for her to die. So sit back and relax and enjoy the show. Heheheh…" The syringe was completely empty when Bloodshed was finished. Fluttershy felt drunk, as if she had a shot of cider too many.

The syringe was replaced with a saw and many smaller arms protruding from the main arm. The saw powered on, and the experiment began.

The saw started to cut Fluttershy completely in half, while the small arms started to dig at the left half of Fluttershy's body. Skin, muscle, blood, and bone were shot up from the pegasus as the arms deprived Fluttershy of her body. Fluttershy herself was in unbearable pain, wanting to scream as loud as she could. Still, no a sound escaped her lips. After what seemed like hours, the saw stopped, as well as the small arms.

The saw was put away, but the small arms stayed where they were. After a few seconds, the small arms were lowered by the big arm and started to collect the bits and pieces that once belonged to Fluttershy. Fluttershy could not feel the entire left side of her body, mostly because she had no left side. The fact that she was still alive did not matter to Fluttershy. What mattered was what Bloodshed planned to do next.

"Now that was a success in my book. Let us get started on phase 2." Bloodshed announced through the speakers. The big arm raised the smaller arms, which were holding the blood that Fluttershy lost in the experiment in a magical grasp. Soon, the small arms got back to work. Instead of clawing away Fluttershy's ride side, the arms placed the blood on the table to Flutter's left. The blood itself soon started to mold and form a body like structure, until Fluttershy's left side was made of blood.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Twilight shouted towards the office, where the malicious grin of Bloodshed could be seen. Bloodshed then walked out of his office and over to the table, where the glass cage was being lifted up to allow Bloodshed to unstrap Fluttershy. Once he was finished, he lifted her up. Fluttershy was clearly unconscious. He walked over to the cell where Twilight had been observing from and opened the cell door. After he had laid the resting Fluttershy creature on the floor in the cell, Bloodshed closed the door and sat down, staring at the mutilated pegasus.

Twilight slowly crept towards Flutterblood, hoping to get a kindhearted response from the distraught pony. She was met with a nasty growl. Flutterblood rose to her hooves and showed clear signs of delusion. "Fluttershy?" Twilight said in a whisper so quiet that if not for the acoustics inside the cave, no one could have heard her. Flutterblood turned in the direction of Twilight, showing no signs of a peaceful, kind hearted element of kindness. Twilight backed farther into the cell, hoping to keep the distance between her and the creature that stood before her at a maximum high.

Flutterblood took a step towards Twilight. Then two. Then three… "No…" Twilight uttered. The last thing Twilight Sparkle saw was one of her best friends eating out her organs. A smile from Bloodshed sealed her fate.

It had been 12 hours since Flutterblood killed Twilight and Pinkie Pie was still restless. Rainbow Dash tried as hard as she could to calm her down. "Quiet down Pinkie. You saw what he can do. Do you want to be next in… in that machine?" Rainbow whispered. Despite the warning, Pinkie threw her arms up to escape Dash's hold on her. Dash regained control over Pinkie Pie by strangling her to keep her quiet.

When Rainbow got Pinkie under control, all the ponies looked at the office, where a peacefully sleeping Bloodshed could be seen lying on a bed. The bed was made with bones from ponies as the support. The cushions were made from the viscera of the same ponies. The sheets were made from the coats of those before. The sight was sick enough for even the strongest of ponies to turn and run the opposite direction.

Applejack comforted Rarity to her best ability, but there was no doubt she was as terrified as the others. Pinkie Pie soon calmed herself when Dash started to brush her mane, which lost its "poof" hours ago.

Rainbow Dash knew that Pinkie would not try to escape again or cause a racket anymore, so she let Pinkie go. Pinkie walked into the darkest corner of the cell and started sobbing. "Well, now what?" Applejack mumbled quietly. Rarity looked at Applejack with a worried expression. "Maybe we should try to break the bars." Dash suggested. Applejack shook her head. "If I could not break these metal bars before, I doubt any of us could break 'em. No matter how hard we try." "He probably has an enchantment on them that prevents them from breaking." Rarity added. "If he can keep a unicorn from teleporting out of a cell, using enchantments on the cell bars would be easy for him."

"What's the point." came a dark voice from Pinkie Pie. She was still in the dark corner of the cell, staring lazily at the wall.

"What was that sugarcube?" Applejack asked, having raised an eyebrow.

"What is the point to escaping. If Twilight could not escape, none of us can." Pinkie uttered in a tone so dark one might just forget she is supposed to be the element of laughter. "Why… WHY!!!!!" Pinkie Pie screamed. Rainbow watched as Pinkie threw her hooves to her head, as if there was a bug gnawing at her scalp.

"What's… happening Rainbow?" Rarity stuttered as she heard the bang of metal in the cell next to her. "PINKIE PIE!!! CALM DOWN!!" Dash screamed. Dash flew to Pinkie to calm her down again, but was knocked unconscious by the distraught earth pony.

"PINKIE!!"

"PINKIE!!"

Both Applejack and Rarity shouted at the same time. The pink party pony finally calmed herself down. Pinkie sat in place staring towards the darkest corner of her cell.

Applejack looked to Rarity for advice to give to Pinkie, but all that the country pony got from the fashionista was a sullen look that showed clear signs of confusion and despair. Applejack tried herself to think of a way to bring back the joyful side of the pink pony, but nothing came to mind.

"Listen… Sugarcube, we need to be strong. We cannot just let that good-for-nothing pegasus to get the better of us." Applejack announced to Pinkie. Rarity followed up. "Yes deary. That pegasus has nothing against your—" Rarity was cut off by the farm pony when crying could be heard from the cell that held Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie did not hear the crying. She was in a completely different situation than what was happening in reality. She started to hallucinate. Images of her parties appeared in her head. Pinkie could see the smiles on all the ponies faces. Applejack, standing behind a cart full of Apple family produce, was selling said produce to Fluttershy. On Fluttershy's back was Angel Bunny, who gave directions to the light yellow pegasus as to what to buy and where to go next. Across the road, Twilight was telling a story to the foals from the school across town. She lightened her horn to create images to enhance the experience.

Rainbow Dash flew in the sky, doing tricks for other pegasi and other fans. Rarity was showing off her newest model by treating the road like a runway. Everypony seemed so happy at the time. The smile on Pinkie Pie's face could not get any bigger. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case in reality. Pinkie was still in the cell, crying tears of joy. This was dangerous. This Bloodshed knew. He had been watching the breakdown of the former party pony ever since she knocked Rainbow unconscious. He was afraid what she might actually do. He favorited Pinkie Pie the most.

"So it begins." Bloodshed said out loud unknowingly.

"Pinkie… PINKIE!!!?" Applejack shouted. There was no response.

"I am afraid that poor Pinkie has died." Bloodshed answered the unspoken question.

Pinkie Pie had died from choking on her own false hope that her life would return to normal. The finally thoughts that ran through the pink pony's mind were the words:

It'll be alright

It'll be alright

It'll be alright

It'll be alright

It'll be alright

It'll be alright...

The party pony's body was unmoving. Bloodshed opened the cell door, entered, and removed the dead corpse, leaving behind the inert Rainbow Dash on the floor of the cell. Applejack and Rarity could only sit and stare as Bloodshed carried Pinkie to the machine. Instead of using the machine on the body, Bloodshed opened a chamber on the side of the machine that looked like a place where a pony would rest. That was the last time the rest of the Mane 6 would possibly see of the joyful, kind-hearted, and colourful party pony.

Celestia paced inside her office, talking to herself. The sudden disappearance of the Mane 6 caught her off guard. Not only that, but also her younger sister was in a coma from being possessed by the creature Bloodshed. For over 2 weeks, Celestia had been trying to find the location of the missing ponies. She had no clue at the time where the ponies were. She was about to give up when an idea crossed her mind. Celestia recalled her early years when she and Luna were in charge of destroying the monsters known as "Creepypastas" that roamed the land of Equestria.

She had found their lair in a cave to the north of what is now Canterlot. She knew where to look then, but she needed a plan for facing Bloodshed and saving the Mane 6. They all had to be in that cave. They had to be…

Celestia came up to the cave cautiously. Over one hundred royal guards stood at the ready for anything. One trick that Celestia had up her sleeve was knowing Bloodshed's weakness. Even with this in mind, Celestia knew that Bloodshed would not go down without a fight.

She spread out her wings to prepare to fly. She powered her horn with a spell. She was ready.

Bloodshed was sitting at his desk looking over blueprints for his machine that held promise for improvements and future experiments. These experiments would never happen, for a large explosion caused the machine to rupture and be rendered completely useless. Bloodshed ran to the window and looked in horror. Only one pony could do such a thing.

That one pony teleported behind Bloodshed, holding a sword in her magic and wearing enchanted royal armour. Bloodshed was about to turn around, but he never got the chance to defend himself. Within seconds, the creepypasta had fallen to the ground, limp and lifeless. Celestia did not accept this and stabbed the corpse repeatedly until she knew that he was dead. She also had a spell that kept the blood from Bloodshed from landing on her in any way, shape or form.

Once she was satisfied, Celestia made her way to the cells, where the royal guards were already taking Applejack, Rarity, the inert Rainbow Dash, the half-eaten body of Twilight Sparkle and the remains of the yellow pegasus Fluttershy, who no longer was cursed by Bloodshed.

"Wait! Where is Pinkie Pie?" Celestia asked Applejack. The farm pony responded by pointing a hoof to the broken machine. Celestia dashed to the wreckage to find any sign of Pinkie Pie. Thankfully, the eruption did not harm anything inside the hidden chamber. Nonetheless, Celestia was still horrified by the unmoving body of the pink party pony. Celestia tried to comfort Applejack and Rarity with a single phrase: "Don't worry my little ponies, it is all over now."

Celestia wiped the sweat from her face. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash made their way up and out of the cave. Their expressions showed that they were exhausted. Celestia could not blame them. The bodies of Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie will need to be properly buried. The unicorn guards picked up the lifeless corpses with their magic and carried them out of the cave. "How could I have let this happen?" Celestia questioned herself. All this time Bloodshed had been hiding on Luna during her banishment? Celestia could barely think. Her legs felt like jelly. Tears started to stream down the sun princess' face.

Celestia brought her hoof back up to wipe away the tears when she noticed a small, crimson dot on her leg. A shiver ran down her spine. It was a drop of blood.


End file.
